Noel
by sabribridu57
Summary: Voila chez moi c'est noël etant une famille de chrétien. Alors j'ai fait un petit texte j'ai essayé de ne pas faire s'embrasser Ciel et Sébastian dans le premier chapitre et j'ai pas réussi. Sebastian / Ciel
1. Chapter 1

Cicou tout le monde chez moi demain soir ma famille et moi on fait noël c'est comme ca chez moi depuis que je suis toute petite on est une famille chrétienne qui faut l'avouer ne compte pas que des prêtres et des sœurs non plus j'en suis un très bon exemple je suis communié mais ne vais jamais à la messe. A ce sujet j'ai fait une petite fanfic en 2 chapitres je publierai la suite ce soir normalement au pire demain matin. Et je voulais juste savoir si vous vous saviez pourquoi les enfants reçoivent des cadeaux alors qu'au départ il me semble que c'est une fête religieuse. C'est vrai normalement c'est Jésus qui reçoit des cadeaux des rois mages, enfin on m'a raconté ca en primaire il me semble.

Bon allez je vous laisse avec mon délire. Bon chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez.

Ciel détestait cette période de l'année, plus précisément il détestait le mois de décembre si son anniversaire et la mort de ses parents ne suffisaient pas il y avait en plus noël, une fête que sa fiancée et ses domestiques voulaient à tout pris célébrer. Lui, célébrer une fête religieuse vous imaginez ? Mais c'était le vœu de sa fiancée, il devait donc s'y plier sous peine d'une crise de larme excessive et d'une tante en colère arrivant en trombe au manoir étant donné qu'Elizabeth était également sa cousine elle irait immédiatement voir sa mère qui ferait un sermon au jeune comte. Il partit donc en début d'après-midi avec son fidèle majordome pour acheter les cadeaux qu'il offrirait à sa fiancée, ses domestiques et son majordome. Il n'en avait pas réellement envie mais il le devait en tant que fiancé et maître.

Sébastian ne fit aucune remarque désagréable, il sachant les sentiments de son jeune maître envers cette fête sans aucune importance. Lui-même ne le célébrait pas c'était avant tout une fête religieuse après tout (en plus il me semble que dans un épisode dans la saison 1 il dit que les dieux sont nuls mais je n'en suis plus sur mais bon je ne pense pas qu'il faut attendre autre chose d'un démon). Ils se dirigèrent donc en silence vers la ville ne sachant pas réellement quoi acheter.

Ciel décida de rentrer d'abord dans un magasin de robe, en cherchant une pour sa fiancée, il ressortit une heure après avec pour sa plus grande honte il ressortit avec une dizaine de paquet chargé de robe rose, violette, rouge… de toute sorte de couleur avec plein de froufrous. Il passa devant un magasin de parfums et ne put s'empêcher d'en acheter un d'un exquis parfum. Passant devant un magasin de lunette il en acheta une jolie paire pour May Linn en ayant assez qu'elle casse tout ce qu'elle touche. Il acheta également une arme à feu à contrecœur mais il ne savait pas quoi acheter d'autre pour Bardroy. Mais pour Finnian et Sébastian il n'avait aucune idée. Il commençait à désespérer quand il vit un petit oiseau blessé il le prit dans ses mains et sut qu'il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal. Il rentra dans au manoir sans avoir trouvé quelque chose d'assez formidable pour son majordome. Sur le chemin il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Sébastian, que veux-tu comme cadeau ?

Moi, jeune maître ? Je ne sais pas si vous voulez vraiment le savoir il faudra attendre que j'y réfléchisse pouvez-vous attendre d'arriver au manoir pour votre réponse ?

Bien sur. Je ne suis pas si impatient.

Le majordome se posa sérieusement la question mais chaque fois il trouvait toujours la même réponse à la question que lui avait posée son maître, une chose qu'il ne demanderait pas sauf si son maître lui en donnait l'ordre. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent au manoir, Sébastian n'ayant pas d'autre idée que celle qu'il voulait à tout pris faire taire. Voyant que son majordome n'avait pas d'idée, Ciel partit dans son bureau lui demandant d'emballer les cadeaux, lui laissant ainsi quelque minute de répit avant de lui poser tout un tas de questions. Sébastian une fois les cadeaux emballés n'avait pas d'autre idée. C'est pourquoi quand son maître lui demanda ce qu'il voulait il se tut mais il ne put mentir quand son maître lui en donna l'ordre.

Je veux un baiser de votre part ou un chat et je ne pense pas que vous me donnerez l'un des deux. Sur ces mots il s'excusa et sortit préparer le salon laissant -un Ciel choqué-, c'est-à-dire mettre un tas de guirlande et de boules sur le sapin se trouvant au milieu de la pièce et décorer avec des décorations de noël tout ce qu'il y'a de plus traditionnel. Il partit ensuite préparer son maître avant l'arriver de sa fiancée et fut énormément et joyeusement surpris quand son maître frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Le majordome fut trop surpris pour parler mais sa surprise passé il ré-embrassa son maître avant de finir de le préparer. Un peu avant l'arriver de sa fiancée il sortit dans le jardin et vue un chat et ayant subitement une idée il le prit dans ses bras malgré son asthme et l'emmena chez Sébastian et comme remerciement il eut droit à plein de baiser avant le début de la fête quand personne ne les voyaient.

Voila c'est fini j'espère que ca vous a plu, je suis désolé si la fin est un peu bâclé et si il y a des fautes mais il est 1h05 du matin et ma mère commence à en avoir marre que je lui dise sans arrêt 2s pour que j'aille au lit. Juste comme ca je précise que comme tout le monde je pense j'aime bien les commentaires et accepte les critiques si elle me permette de progresser

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi encore heureux pour eux et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Absolument rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée bien sûr

Coucou tout le mon de je suis affreusement désolé que je sois maudit pour ça, je ne veux même pas être pardonné je m'en veux trop pour ca je n'ai pas tenue ma parole je veux bien être damnée pour ça si ca permet de racheter mes erreurs. Bon allez je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça on ne va pas aggraver la chose en s'excusant pendant des heures.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde

Sa fiancée est arrivée comme d'habitude en lui sautant dessus et le serrant dans ses bras ne le laissant plus respirer l'éloignant gentiment il lui souhaita la bienvenue avant de l'emmener vers le salon. Ils mangèrent des plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres (on se demande qui les as préparés !) et Ciel invita à contrecœur Elizabeth à danser, il invita même les domestiques à prendre part à la fête, pendant l es danses qu'il offrit à Elizabeth il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Sébastian et de penser au moment où il pourrait à nouveau embrasser la personne qu'il aimait, en repensant au baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres ce qui n'échappa pas à Elizabeth qui ne l'avait pas vu sourire depuis la mort de ses parents .

« Ciel pourquoi souris-tu ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

J'ai sourie ? Ce n'est pas grave oublie-ça.

Mais Ciel, je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire depuis ce jour je veux savoir qui te rends si heureux.

Désolé Lizzy mais tu ne peux pas savoir, je ne te dirais absolument rien et tu devras t'en contenter.

Je veux savoir qui a volé ton cœur je sais très bien que tu ne m'aime pas comme moi je t'aime j'en suis préparé qu'un jour tu me quitte pour la véritable personne que désire ton cœur s'il te plait dis moi.

Non je ne peux pas et je ne te quitterais jamais Lizzy même pour la personne que désire mon cœur mais si un jour tu désire me quitter je te laisserais partir.

Non je ne voudrais jamais.

Bon d'accord mais cessons de parler de chose triste veux-tu et si on ouvrait nos cadeaux ?

Oui !

Il s'approcha du sapin et lui donna les nombreux paquets emballés par Sébastian. Elle les ouvrit en qualifiant tout ce qu'elle voyait de trop kawaii. Elle donna alors tout un cas de cadeau à Ciel deux fois plus gros que celui qu'il lui avait offert mais elle est plus riche que lui c'est normal qu'il a plus de cadeau. Ciel fut agréablement surpris de découvrir qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de trop kawaii dans ce que lui avait offert ca fiancée et devint rouge quand elle lui annonça qu'elle avait demandé à Sébastian qu'est ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Sa gêne passé il offrit les lunettes à May Linn qui changea immédiatement de paire et miracle elle voyait absolument tout et c'était encore une fois grâce à Sébastian qui avait réussi à trouver une paire de lunettes appropriée à la pseudo-myopie de la jeune fille et qui n'altérerait plus sa vue. Quand Bardroy ouvrit son cadeau et vit le lance-flamme il ne put s'empêcher de sauter de joie avant que son maître ne lui annonce qu'il ne devrait l'utiliser seulement quand Sébastian lui donnerait l'autorisation. Ciel demanda alors à Sébastian d'aller chercher le cadeau de Finnian qu'il avait caché dans sa chambre, quand Finny vit le petit oiseau ses yeux s'agrandirent il le prit dans ses mains tout doucement en espérant qu'il survivrait. Elizabeth remarquant que Ciel n'avait pas offert de cadeau à Sébastian ne put s'empêcher d'en parler, Sébastian appela donc le petit chat qu'il avait eu en cadeau le prenant dans ses bras, il le donna ensuite à Elizabeth qui se souvint brusquement de l'asthme de Ciel timidement elle demanda :

Ciel tu n'avais pas un problème avec les chats ?

Si pourquoi ?

Parce que Sébastian à un chat et qu'apparemment tu lui aurais offert malgré ton asthme.

C'est la vérité, je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir et je me suis souvenu que la seule chose qu'il aimait était les chats. Et les âmes humaines ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

C'est un grand cadeau que tu lui as fait j'espère Sébastian que tu en es fier.

J'en suis très fier mademoiselle Elizabeth répondit Sébastian

Bien, excuse moi Ciel mais il se fait tard, il est temps que je rentre chez moi. A la prochaine fois.

Au revoir Lizzy.

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus, laissant surpris Ciel et ses domestiques. Ciel jugeant lui aussi qu'il était temps de se mettre au lit demanda à Sébastian de le mettre au lit, avec son Yes my lord habituel il monta à la suite de Ciel changer celui qu'il aimait temps. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait aimer un humain, son maître encore moins mais il ne pouvait changer ses sentiment, il aimait son maître et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela. Il se calma avant de déshabillait Ciel essayant de ne pas imaginer si il pouvait faire devenir sien se corps si parfait. Ciel quand à lui devait se faire violence pour ne pas sauter sur son majordome l'embrassant et demandant toujours plus mais il doutait des sentiments de son majordome il ne tenterait donc rien. Aucun ne voulait faire le premier pas Ciel craignant d'être rejeté et Sébastian craignant que Ciel étant juste dans une période de puberté le rejetterait plus tard. Mais heureusement pour eux dieu leur envoya un signe (oui c'est ça on va y croire). Ce signe arriva de la plus bête des façons, Sébastian trébucha et tomba sur son maître plus précisément leurs deux lèvres entrèrent en collision mais aucun ne voulait vraiment se séparer ils restèrent donc ainsi jusqu'à ce que Ciel eut besoin d'air il reprit donc une grande bouffée d'air et demanda d'une faible voix :

Sébastian que ressens-tu pour moi ?

N'est ce pas flagrant ?

Je veux te l'entendre dire c'est un ordre et ne t'avise pas de me mentir.

Jeune maître. Je t'aime puis-je vous demander à mon tour vos sentiments pour moi ?

Je t'aime plus que tout.

Sur ces mots ils s'embrassèrent et n'hésitèrent pas à aller un peu plus loin sans remarquer la pauvre May Linn qui choqué c'était évanouie dans une petite marre de son sang quand elle avait vu Sébastian déshabiller Ciel après lui avoir mis sa chemise de nuit. Ils auraient peut-être du fermer la porte mais sur l'instant il ne pensait qu'a leur propre bonheur et avant que Ciel ne s'endorme il entendit Sébastian murmurait à son oreille Joyeux noël, Ciel

Voilà j'ai fini j'espère que ca vous a plus bien entendu.

J'aimerai comme même vous dire qu'après avoir lu vos commentaires j'étais énormément heureuse et je remercie énormément Hachiiko qui m'aidera à m'améliorer et Louna Ashasou qui commente toujours mes fanfics et ses commentaires me réchauffent le cœur car je me dis qu'il reste quelqu'un toujours là pour lire mes conneries. Sinon je suis aussi heureuse qu'un enfant ayant appris un nouveau mot en fait le nombre exact est 10 (yaoi, shonen-ai, shota, O.S ou one-shot, lemon, songfic, disclaimer, béta-reader, O.C et P.O.V) oui je sais ca fait beaucoup mais il faut avouer qu'a part pour kuroshitsuji les fanfics ne m'intéressent pas et je viens de commencer il n'y a pas longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Rien est à moi tant mieux pour eux d'ailleurs **_

_**Voila j'avais dit que c'était fini sauf que la nuit dernière j'étais en train d'imaginer Ciel et Sébastian qui faisait plus que s'embrasser et me suis demandé qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si il se faisait voir. Et je me suis souvenu de cette fic pas marqué comme complète et où May Linn les avaient surpris donc j'ai comme même voulu écrire mon idée pendant mon temps presque libre.**_

_**Bonne lecture bien sur,**_

**Le matin au réveil May Linn se dépêcha de s'enfuir en courant espérant que personne ne l'avait vu, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle raconte ca à quelqu'un, elle ne pouvait pas être la seule au courant, elle n'arriverait pas à garder ca secret ! Certes ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vu son maître avoir des rapports sexuel avec son majordome mais si justement ! C'Est-ce qu'elle avait vu et elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle alla dans sa chambre se changer les idées, bien sûr cela ne marcha pas (vous avez déjà essayé et ca a marché ? Oui, ben c'est pas mon cas enfin moi j'ai juste imaginé !) ! Elle sortit dans le jardin et croisa Finnian, il était très tôt mais il avait sans doute eu envie de sortir, il adorait être à l'extérieur, elle le salua donc et heureusement pour elle, il ne remarqua pas la rougeur sur ses joues qui persistait depuis la veille. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre faire une petite sieste elle se réveilla 1h plus tard, regarda sa montre 7h elle se dépêcha d'enfiler des habits décents et de descendre à la cuisine ou Bardroy et Finnian l'attendaient. Malheureusement pour elle contrairement à ce matin, il y avait de la lumière, et les deux autres domestiques virent la jolie couleur rouge qui avait élue domicile que ses joues. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de lui poser des questions et quand elle allait enfin se confesser, Sébastian arriva l'empêchant de tout déballer. Elle n'allait pas dire se qu'elle avait vu avec la présence d'un concerné ! Il les envoyas faire leurs tâches habituelles comme tout les matins et alla préparer le petit déjeuner de son maître, un sourire plus heureux que d'ordinaire sur les lèvres. May Linn, Finnian et Bardroy partirent donc faire leurs tâches quotidiennes, la seule fille de la maison se promettant de tout raconter au autres à la pause. Cette dernière arriva d'ailleurs assez rapidement, elle rejoignit alors les deux autres et commença à raconter.**

**« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu hier quand je suis allé me coucher ! Le jeune maître et Sébastian, ils allaient avoir des rapports sexuels ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! »**

**Les domestiques l'a regardait une expression étrange sur le visage, on voyait dans leurs yeux qu'ils la croyaient mais, ils reflétaient également de la terreur. May Linn comprit pourquoi quand elle entendit la voix de Sébastian derrière elle. En une second elle fut pétrifiée s'attendant à être renvoyé d'une seconde à l'autre, mais les mots qu'elle entendit n'avait rien à voir avec ca. « A bon tu as vu ? Vous avez entendu jeune maître ? » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son maître qui comme par hasard passait dans le couloir à se moment là pour allez chercher, essayant de ne pas se faire voir, des sucreries (perso je plaint la pauvre May Linn), mais quand il avait entendu May Linn parlait de lui et Sébastian, il s'était approché malgré que Sébastian écoutait déjà à la porte et tant pis si il se faisait voir. Quand Sébastian lui adressa la parole il était trop stupéfait d'abord pour répondre au bout de quelques secondes cependant il se reprit et dit à son majordome « Ca a l'air de te rendre heureux. Pourquoi ? » « Parce que ca veut dire que je pourrais faire ce que je veux de vous, tant que vous êtes consentant, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne le seriez pas sans me soucier de me faire voir. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire. « C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis c'est une bonne raison ! » Les domestiques les regardaient totalement surpris ne voulant pas croire la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Pour leur prouver que c'était la stricte vérité les deux amant s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant que Sébastian demanda aux domestiques de reprendre le travail ce qu'il firent rapidement, ensuite il renvoya Ciel étudier ses leçons, pendant que lui allait jouer avec un de ses chats (et oui il est vraiment obsédé). Et il fit ce qu'il avait dit,, à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie, il embrassait Ciel ou faisait autre chose. **

**Fin**

**Voila c'est fini,merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ca vous a plus. Et s'il vous plait laissez une review pour dire si vous avez aimé ou non ! **


End file.
